In the Panthers Den
by trueflame
Summary: After Toran from the Panther tribe was brutally murdered by none other then Sesshomaru, A lone panther demon was recruted into the Panther tribe taking Torans roles and even her powers. Follow Korall as she becomes allies with the person she was most likely to be killed by.
1. Koga's Jewel shards

**(A/N) MY FIRST INUYASHA FANFIC!**

**So I have changed a few facts in this and It is not really following the true story line. A lot of things change and there are going to be some OC's introduced, one being the main character Korall. If you have any critisism please PM me. **

**Rating will probably change due to graphic content.**

* * *

I sat on the rough stone that the den my fellow panthers found, picking my teeth with a bone I had just cleaned. Looking over my fresh cuts and bruises that I had gained while we fought against the pack of wolves that attacked us on our daily patrol.

" Lousy mut, almost bit my tail off." I said examining the fresh bandaging on my black tail. Karan snickered.

" At least it wasn't your face Korall, that's the only thing you got going for yah." She said winking, she was also pretty roughed up from the ambush. Her clothes were tattered up and she had a large scratch across her face.

" Yeah yeah, just be glad I'm to full to claw at you." I said sarcasticly. Karan was the first person to except me into their tribe as soon as Toran was killed by Sesshomaru. I travelled every where on my own, just getting by off of scraps from some one elses meal. One rainy night I took refuge in a near by cave after a pretty rough battle with some wolf demons. I nearly escaped with my life, but lost my memory in the process. During the fight I had been pushed to the ground and hit my head on a rock half submerged in the ground. I guess I blacked out and they thought i was dead. So they just left my body there instead of devouring it. The cave that I had entered i later found out that it was inhabited by my kind, but they did not look happy about my presence. Many of them growled and hissed. One of them, a shorter one with red hair approached me with a worried look upon her face. She studdied me, making sure I wasn't a sorceress only imitating their form. I was only given a look of acceptence.  
_She's one of us fella's, lets welcome her in with open arms. We could use all the panthers we got. Im Karen, that over there is Shunran and Shuran. Our sister Toran... she's not with us any more, the dog demon Sesshomaru killed her when she got in the way of protecting our tribe. Us Panthers and those muts have been in fued for so long we can't even count back of how far it dated back to. We need some one too take her place, and you know... take her power. It's in a jewel shard we have, all you need to do is swallow it._

I sighed remembering that night, I of course said yes since I was so tired of being alone, but i didn't didn't know what responsibility that came with this powers. When in danger i would call to the ice, and it would come to my beck and call. I held my hand out in front of me, palm facing up, and a small delicate crystal formed before me. An exact replica of a jewel shard. The dog demons would be looking for this since we stole two of theirs. I brought it close to my lips whispering a silent chant and blew, letting the winter wind carry it away for those filthy demons to find. I flicked my tail feeling the healing process start to work. Grinning at it in my hands I leaped off of the stone.

" Sister, where are you off to?" Shunran asked standing up as if to follow me but just blew a flower my way. I caught it and looked at it confused. " Just rip off a petal if you need to get away it should fashion into a nice ride home." She said smiling. I nodded my head and jumped through the big waterfall that gaurded our little hide out. I leaped from rock to rock out to my trap I had set out for those muts, siffing the air i relized i was getting closer to the scent. Smirking at my discovery I let out a loud growl. Closer and closer I was towards the forest my imitation shard, I felt a half demons presence when I leaped onto the trees. There they were just staring down at it.

_Well looky what we have here, a half demon and a fox demon, psht both muts. But wait.. I had noticed there was a small girl with black hair, it was like my own, but it was messy and ungroomed, a very un-attractive girl if you ask me._

" Come on Kagome we don't have all day, just take the shard and lets leave!" The half demon mut said. _Yeah just take it so my tribe can track you down and take all your precious jewel shards_.

"InuYasha," Hmm sounds quite familiar. " This is to easy! It's probably a trap. I bet you anything there is a demon attached to the other side of it!" The black haired girl in the green short kimono thing said. I suddenly became fasinated with my sharp nails when they began fighting. _It's like they're an old mated couple._ I sighed waiting for them to finish and just pick it up. My legs started to cramp up so i jumed closer and squated on a branch still out of sight, I remaind silent as could be. Just when I thought that little bitch was going to pick up my shard she was rudely inturepted by a whirlwind. And out of no where, that mangy mut from the earlier battle appeared.

" Koga! what are you doing here?" The girl named Kagome said to the wolf demon. With the he got quite close to her and to my surprise the half demon looked extremley shocked.

" I came cause i thought you were in danger. I smelled a cat demon." I hissed at the word cat. _We are not just your common cat you ignorrent mut! We are panthers and we- oh wait_. Shit. I was just about to pull a patal from the flower that was positioned in my hair for a wuick silent get away when the wolf demon popped infront of me on the branch.  
" I'll give you 3 seconds to run you disgusting creature." He pat at me. I just chuckled, I was just about to swipe at his face when my gaze was averted a little lower, at his shins. He has two jewel shards! One in his right leg and one in his right. I guess he'll be faster, but im strategic, and have a certain power thats stronger then his jewel shards.

He noticed my gaze and looked at me in shock. Hopping off the branch and heading towards his fellow mut he whispered something ust to quiet for me to hear. I leaped down my self gaining some new confidence and an idea springing to mind.

" Give me back my jewel shard mut." I said flicking my short black hair, glaring at the two dogs.

" Hah, see im not the only one who thinks you're a mut!" The wolf said. I just rolled my eyes and leaped closer forming an ice dagger between my fingers. Flinging it just between the two.

" You missed, cat!" The half breed yelled. I smiled and pointed to the ground walking away flicking my tail at them. By now the dagger had probably turned the ground to ice and it would be slowly creeping up their bodies.

" I'll be back for you guys later. You have about 5 jewel shards that would do wonders for my tribe." I said smuggly.

"WAIT!" the girl said. I turned around and saw the ice was almost to her knees, her eyes pleading for help. Turning around I stood there with my head cocked and my hands on my hips.

" Just let us go okay. We can help you." Kagome pleaded.

" Oh yeah? How, you'll need the jewel shards, other way why wouldn't you be looking for them? It's easier just to kill you." I said smiling going towards them, they all looked surprised. I got closer to the wolf demon putting my clawed finger on his cheek taking in his scent.

" What's your name mut." I whispered suductivly in his ear letting some of the powdered flower dust hit his nose. He shuddered as my breath hit his neck. Shunran gave me this powder so i could take control of who ever breathed it in. He stuttered for a bit before regaining sanity.  
"Koga, and who are you cat demon?" He asked smuggly, I hissed and dragged my nail across his cheek. He winced in pain as blood dripped down his open wound.

"Korall. Now Koga," I said trailing my hand from his abdomine to his chest. " What will it take for you to give me those jewel shards in your legs." He looked at me shocked.

" For me to be dead!" He spat. I shrugged my shoulders. Well if he wants it that way. I crouched down so I was eye level with his crotch. He took a big gulp and stared down at me with wide eyes. I trailed my hands from his chest back to his abdominal area.

"Wh-what are you doing." He said his voice shaking.

"Ugh, what a guy." I said and took my hand away and swiped it across his legs cutting wounds deep enough to reach the jewel shards. To my excitement he groaned and the jewel shards threw out. I caught them in one swift movemt and stood up. Koga was now slumped over and the ice was shattered since I swiped at it. I walked over to the ice dagger and picked it up, the ice on the ground slowly dissapearing.

" I'm not done with you guys so soon. You still have a few more shards I want. Bye bye for now lovelies." I said with a wink and pulled out a small white petal from the flower and it suddenly became large enough for me to fit on it. The petal hovered above ground, I leaped up on it and it flew away, leaving the muts and the girl with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

**Oh my God this is so embarrassing *Blushes* **

**I hope you understand that I will be changing some of the characters and some stuff might not me true :$**

**Well... Review, i guess. I don't want to ask to much since it's probably not that great. BUT I TRY RIGHT AND THAT'S ALL THAT COUNTS RIGHT!**

**Sorry it's pretty late.**

**Good night my lovelies (:**


	2. The return of Sesshomaru

**(A/N) Facts have been changed due to the story line.**

**And I'm so sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, I don't have a spell checker :$**

**It might be confusing right now, but I think once the main plot ofthe story starts to show it will all start to make sense.**

* * *

When I returned back to the den smiling every one had confused looks on there faces even Shunran, she can normally tell what I'm think by just the look on my face.

"What's up with you?" Shuran the eldest brother said looking at me with a slight grin. I reached into the small bag I had at my side to take out the two jewel shards. To my dismay, my hand grabbed on to something fluffy. I quickly yanked it out to see what has taken refuge in my bag, only to see the small fox demon from earlier with a worried smile play on his lips. I threw him to the ground and my fellow panthers formed a circle around him with hungry eyes.

" Well well well. Looks like I found us a snack fella's." I chuckled. The little fox demon just shuddered and tried to pick a fight with me. Karan picked up the little mut by the foot and examined him.

" He doesn't look like much. But he does reek of that dog demon. What's his name again?" Karan asked turning to Shunran. She just shrugged and licked her lips.

"HIS NAME IS INUYASHA! AND WHEN HE FINDS OUT IM MISSING YOU GUYS ARE ALL DEAD!" He yelled. Hmm, InuYasha... _OH YEAH! That's the half breed I trapped in my ice._

" Good, when he gets here with that little bitch we can get those jewel shards she has hidden away." I said smiling. Walking over to the little fox demon and picking him up I threw him over into a large pit that was to big for him to climb out of. I had wondered how he had gotten in there, but then i realized as soon as I hopped down from the tree he was no where to be seen. He must have slipped into my bag when I grabbed that pathetic wolf demon Koga's jewel shards. I quickly looked in my bag to see if they were still there. Sighing in relief to see the two bloody shards still wrapped in cloth I walked over to my stone and leaned back to get some rest.

* A couple hours later. Now night has fallen *

The night air was warm and blissful, alond with the sound of the running water fall, the only thing that was making this perfect moment so imperfect was the whimpering sound from the fox demon down in the pit. My ears twitched at the sound of the near by trees moving and branches braking.

"InuYasha, look! It's Shippo's traking mushrooms. He's just up a head." An unfamilier males voice said. I leapt up and jumped down to where the rest of the panthers were sleeping. I kicked a few and held a finger to my lip in order to shush their complaints. Soon, Karan, Shuuran and Shunran were awake in battle positions. Nodding to them I leapt back up to my nest so I was unseen ready to spring my trap.

" Be quiet Miroku, we don't know whats up ahead." I heard a female whisper. There foot steps were coming closer, until they were now unheard. To my surprise a nekomata apeared with two beings on her back, one being a mortal, and one im guessing was a demon slayer, both human and nothing for me to really worry about. Then came in the half breed with the priestess on his back.  
_What a little brat_. She hopped off his back and pulled a bow and arrow from her back and pointed it straight at Shuuran.

"You, where is that cat demon Korall, she posesses some jewel shards we are in need of. And where is our friend Shippo!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes still up in my hide out waiting to spring. My eyes found her collerbone, there was a slight purple glow to it, meaning she was carrying the Shikon jewel shards.

" He's down in that pit with those jewel shards of yours. We don't have any use for them, and you obviously need them more then us panthers do." Karan sneered. I heard a gasp from one of the humans, I just chuckled at it. Shuuran pointed to where Shippo the fox demon was being held, and the human kagome walked towards it without any guard except her bow and arrows. I got ready to pounce and she was just underneath my standing point. Without any warning I leapt down and grabbed her by the neck pinning her down underneath me. InuYasha growled, but i threw my hand up and a group of panthers went after them. Shunran went after the monk, it would be to easy for her though, Karan went after Inuyasha and Shuran went after the demon slayer and the nekomata.

" I see you have my jewel shards priestess, and I would only be to happy to take them." I said smiling snatching them from her. This was all to easy, I chuckled and put them away. Noticing the priestess getting the little fox demon and running toward the entrance one of them had stolen a jewel shard.

"You little bitch!" I yelled leaping towards her to swipe my claws at her face, but ended up coming face to face with the vile half breed.

" Don't you dare lay a hand on her you filthy cat!" He interjected throwing me into the stone wall. The wind had gotten knocked out of me and it took a while to gain back my breath. When I did I saw that Karan was beaten up pretty bad but still holding on, same went for Shuuran and Shunran. I growled loudly and pounced towards the human girls that were leaving for safety along with the fox demon, the shard till in his hands. I stuggled to get up and a pain shot through my back, ignoring it I ran over to the fox demon and snatched him away leaping out of the entrance.  
"SHIPPO!" The girl named Sango yelled, I had only learned that from the battle crys and yelling that the monk and her were doing, and later I found out that his name was Miroku, not that cared though. To my dismay the priestess had grabbed onto my tail before being able to fully leave the entrance and to be on my way to safety, my face firmly hitting the stone. Dammit. I hissed and sliced my claws across her arm causing her to double back allowing my release.

Hopping from tree to tree with only the small weak struggles of the fox demon, I had realized that there was a large gash on my legs from that half breeds claws. I hissed in pain as I touched it. Landing down by a small stream, I got some rope out from my small bag and wrapped it around the fox demons tiny hands.

" Now, if you untie your self and try to run away. I'll eat you and kill you slowly." I said smiling leading him to a nearby tree and tying him to it. Walking over to the small stream and undressed not caring of the small fox demon. I cleaned my wounds and thought about the tribe.  
Surely they were fine, they would want me to make sure the shards were safe. I sighed and looked at my naked body, scars had claimed to my arms and small parts of my back and legs. Fresh wounds were now cleaned in the stream, and wound soon find them selves scarring into my skin. I tilted my head back getting my short black hair wet to clean it of dirt, the cold water felt nice on my neck and shoulders letting me forget about the heated battle. I was snapped out of thought as I heard foot steps and unfamiliar voices near by. _Shit_. Motioning for Shippo to hide, he only happily obliged so i wouldn't have to kill him later. I didn't have enough time to get changed so i grabbed the small bottle of shikon jewel shards and hid behind a near by rock.

"Rin, Jaken, catch your selves some fish in the stream, I'll scoute the area." A low husky voice said. I heard a quiet giggle from that of a small girl.

" Okay Lord Sesshomaru. Come on master Jaken!" _Shit shit shit._ Sesshomaru was the one that killed Toran, the one that used to posess the power I had now. He was going to skin me alive! There was a quiet splash along with another one and now loud giggles.

* * *

**So I don't think I'm going to continue this story. It doesnt have enough reads and has no reviews ):**

**I have another chapter ready but I wont post it if this doesn't get reviews**


End file.
